


Fox and his Shinys

by Mando-Chicken (Sincognito)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), Coruscant Guard, Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincognito/pseuds/Mando-Chicken
Summary: Okay, so on a post from @suddenly-clones the other day about Fox having a cool grappling hook, and I jokingly mentioned him being like Batman except broke and spending his time kicking criminal ass and training up a gaggle of shinys, and occasionally teaching ‘em questionable skills along the way.I’ve been stuck working on some boring uni assignments, so I took a break and decided to have some fun with a quick fic. Will I write more for this? Possibly, idk, feel free to request more if you’re interested :D
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Fox and his Shinys

Swift’s whole body was shaking from the effort it took for him to gulp down precious lungs full of oxygen, panting like it was the first time he’d ever been for a run. His hands were braced on his knees, his body bent over and his throat doing it’s best to keep down the remnants of his lunch that were threatening to escape back out the way they’d come. He should have known better than to eat a heavy meal before a training session, especially one instructed by Commander Fox. 

A quick glance to either side showed that the two other troopers with him, Bolt and Vulture, were in similar states of exhaustion. Vulture seemed to be a little more out of it than the other two – he had a naturally broader build that allowed him a slight advantage when he needed to throw his weight around, but he’d never really been one for cardio – he still had that irritated scowl on his face, however, and a determined glint in his dark eyes that promised he’d sooner drop dead than allow himself to fall behind. They’d been hand picked by the Commander for reasons unknown to them for this training, and none of them were about to waste the rare opportunity given to them.

Bolt too was breathing heavily, but he had proved to be quicker at recovering stamina. He was a born runner, sporting lengthy legs and arms that made him quick on his feet and during a fight. Vulture brought the aggression and brute strength to a battle, but Bolt had the agility and grace to counter his slightly slower movements. 

It was clear why Fox had taken an interest in the two clones, noting their potential despite being fresh off the line from Kamino. While the Commander couldn’t afford the time required to handle the oversight of all the young troopers brought into the Guard’s fold, that didn’t mean he was oblivious to men that showed a certain aptitude for valuable skills. They’d only been on Coruscant a month and already they’d been pulled away from their squads on the regular for intense training sessions that left the three of them sore in places they hadn’t previously thought existed. 

Swift, however, wasn’t entirely sure why he’d been selected to receive the extra training. He wasn’t as fast as Bolt, nor strong like Vulture, so when Thire had approached him one evening, telling him he’d been called to Fox’s office he’d been caught completely by surprise. He hadn’t questioned it when the Commander had stated that he and two of the other men would be receiving some one on one training with Fox (and occasionally the other commanders when Fox himself had too many duties to fulfil), he hadn’t questioned it when Fox had proceeded to completely wipe the training room floor with Swift during every hand-to-hand session, and he hadn’t questioned it when he had every shot he fired heavily scrutinised. But now, with the Commander stood over them, lips curled slightly as if he’d just witnessed someone spit in his caff, Swift was beginning to wonder if he should have. 

“Is that really all the stamina you boys have got?” Fox had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back on one foot casually, looking as if he wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the small marathon they’d just run. That wasn’t even to mention the hour of sparring they’d all done beforehand, rewarding the younger clones with plenty of fresh bruises and small cuts for their exhausting efforts. “I’d better not have anyone passing out, I’m not carrying anyone back to the medbay.”

They all managed a brief ‘yessir’ in response, straightening up, ready for their next set of instructions. They’d done several endurance exercises on base before and learnt numerous new manoeuvres in their time since landing on Coruscant, but this was the first time Fox had taken them out deep into the heart of the city for training, leading them through the unending maze of streets and rooftops. They leapt over fences, scaled small buildings, dived across the terrifying gaps between buildings, and slid down railings during the course of their death defying obstacle course. 

Somehow, they’d managed not to lose anyone to the dangerous drops that would have spelled a gruesome end for the men who all lacked jetpacks. There was no way any of them were going to give up, not with the adrenaline still flowing through their veins and their hearts thundering in their ears. The look that Fox gave them, however, was enough to make Swift quickly realise that whatever he had planned was more than likely going to be something less than enjoyable. 

“Alright then rookies, up you go.” He made a vague gesture with his head to the building behind him, his slight smirk growing substantially as he watched the other troopers slowly lift their gazes to the monumental building behind their Commander, identical looks of horror spreading across their faces. 

“That building, sir?” Bolt asked before any of the others could, pointing at the intimidating structure that stood before them. Swift wasn’t sure how many stories high it was exactly, but it was enough that a fall would more than likely end up with several broken bones at the very least. The building was shaped as a cube, with a small indent along the front of its face at the center to create a rigid semi-circle shape. 

There were small jutting pieces of durasteel sticking out from each side of the building within the indent at what Swift assumed were each level, but the thin pieces of durasteel were only just wide enough to fit a person’s foot. The only possible way for them to climb up would be to climb up onto the first foothold before leaping across to the opposite side of the building and grabbing onto the next hold, pulling up onto it and continuing the process for every level until they reached the roof. Even without the aching in Swift’s arms from the earlier sparring he would find it difficult to climb all the way up without any equipment. 

“Something wrong with that?” the Commander asked, managing to school his expression into feigned innocence, as if he wasn’t asking them to scale the monstrous tower before them without so much as a safety rope. 

Bolt quickly shook his head, “no sir,” he added, all three troopers glancing at one another before lightly jogging towards their climbing wall. They stopped at the base of the building, taking a second look now that they were closer. Vulture let out a low whistle as they looked it over before huffing, “guess I’ll go first then.”

Vulture managed to easily reach the first handhold with a jump, pulling himself up and onto the landing. He took a moment to give it a bit of a jostle before glancing down again at Bolt and Swift, “I’d say it can hold two of us at a time max, no more than that.” As Vulture moved to lunge towards the next level Bolt jumped up to grab the first level, quickly moving after his brother. They knew that the Commander would not appreciate them dawdling. 

Swift, however, was slightly reluctant to join them scaling the wall right away, taking a step back away from the building and giving it another look over. For the most part the rest of the building’s face was completely smooth, with only the occasionally window to break up the bland, grey surface. But just before he went to move away, Swift noticed something slightly poking out from the very edge of the building. 

Deciding to take the chance and investigate, Swift sprinted along the building’s length until he reached it’s edge. He grinned to himself, realising that he’d seen a small downpipe, reaching out and gripping the thick structure to test just how firmly it was attached. He gave it a forceful tug, but it refused to budge, and it seemed to be quite solid. With a deep breath and silently praying to whatever gods would listen, Swift pulled himself up onto the wall, using the pipe as a rope to very quickly race up the building’s side. It was far easier than the original plan, and the shiny couldn’t help the toothy grin he had as he finally pulled himself up and onto the roof. 

He looked around for his brothers, but neither of them had made it to the top yet, he was taken aback, however, to see that standing in the very middle of the roof, leaning back just as casually as he had moments previously, was Commander Fox. “But- how-?” was all Swift was able to choke out in his confusion, glancing back down to where Fox had been to confirm that he wasn’t seeing double. 

Bolt and Vulture arrived moments later both seeming just as stunned by Fox’s somewhat magical appearance on the roof, confirming that however the Commander managed to get up the building he hadn’t used either method the younger clones had thought up. The Commander, for the amount of confusion he was causing, seemed entirely unconcerned, “good observations, kid,” he gave a slight nod to Swift, “but we’ll have to work on those times, if you were chasing someone they’d have been long gone by the time you shinys managed to finally haul your _shebse_ up here”

Swift was more than pleased with himself at the praise – Commander Fox had the reputation to be rather difficult to get along with, at least according to the rumours circling the rest of the Guard barracks – but there was no denying that he was honest, even if he could be very blunt about it at times. He didn’t have long to dwell on it, for Fox was already gesturing for them to form up again. 

“Alright boys, that’ll be all we have time for today,” he began, seeming mildly amused by the way the three troopers slumped with relief, “since you all did well, I’d be inclined to allow you three to take off the rest of your shifts tonight-” Swift shared an excited grin with Bolt and Vulture, already planning on face planting on his mattress and sleeping until morning, “-if you can beat me back to the barracks.” Before any of them could respond, the Commander was already walking backwards, offering them only a brief smirk before _dropping off_ the edge of the building. 

None of the group were surprised when they sprinted into the barracks, almost collapsing from how heavily they were wheezing, only to find Fox already there, leaning back in one of the office chairs and sipping at a freshly made cup of caff, “looks like you shinys’ll be having fun with the late night shift tonight.” The smirk on his face was the most smug thing Swift had ever seen, even from behind the mug he was cradling close to his lips. 

Commander Fox was an honest man. He was also an ass. 


End file.
